


Of Failed Seduction and Miniature Arachnids

by LittleFrostyFaerie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Extended Foreplay, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Virginity, twink!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFrostyFaerie/pseuds/LittleFrostyFaerie
Summary: Junmyeon didn't exactly like waking up to the sound of someone frantically knocking on his bedroom door, but when it was his adorable dormmate standing outside when he opened it, he couldn't exactly bring himself to be angry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/gifts), [GinForInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/gifts).



> My submission for ExoRarePairing 2016! Prompt #26
> 
> Firstly, thank you to the sweet and wonderful mods for being patient with me while I got my shit together and finished this prompt. You guys are actually the best. Next, thank you to G and M for helping me out and being exceptionally great betas, I couldn't have done it without you! Dear Prompter, this story is pretty much 35% Plot, 60% Foreplay, and 5% Porn. I hope you like it anyways!

Then he promptly stubbed his toe on one of the pieces of his weight set. He howled in pain, hopping on one foot, cradling the other in an awkward position, and inevitably losing his balance, crashing to the floor, ending up surrounded by sheets of paper and college library books.

The crash was not quiet, nor was it graceful, and Junmyeon was ready to just fuck everything, ignore the knocking (which had quieted) and go back to sleep. But just as he turned on heel, his back to the door, he heard Baekhyun’s distressed call of his name through the cheap wood.

“Junmyeon-hyung?” It was almost a soft whisper, as if Baekhyun had feared that it was himself that stirred Junmyeon’s wrath, instead of a stupid weight that he had forgotten to put away. Junmyeon understood him being scared of that, he'd been told before that he's terrifying when he's angry.

It was only because the kid sounded scared and upset that Junmyeon found himself carefully making his way to the door and opening it up, not because he had been secretly harboring a crush on his dormmate since he first moved in two weeks previous.

It was strange that Baekhyun was banging on his door at five in the morning after two weeks of making himself scarce when Junmyeon was around. Completely ignoring Junmyeon’s existence and shutting down any attempt the older boy made to reach out to him, it was pretty obvious to him that Baekhyun wasn't interested, so he had resolved to ignore his crush and at least try to be friends. No more crush.

Junmyeon’s heart was not racing because Baekhyun was standing just out of the door frame when he opened it, eyes wide and nervous, lower lip caught between his teeth, his delicate, slender hands tugging absent-mindedly at strands of sleep-tossed, soft brown hair that fell down over stunning, hazel eyes. That was not the reason. Not at all… At least that's what Junmyeon tried to tell himself as he felt himself melt a little inside, all anger evaporating like steam rising into the open air. He had such a huge crush on this boy. He was so fucked.

“Can I help you?” He mumbled, his voice still thick with the remaining traces of sleep curling in and out of it. It was probably just his imagination, but it looked like Baekhyun was blushing.

“Look, I know that we’ve hardly talked to each other and it's Five a.m, but can you please come with me because there's a spider in my bathroom! Can you get rid of it please?”

Junmyeon just stood there for a moment, letting himself lean against the doorframe, his brow raised up in question as he let the request sink past five layers of sleep and into his brain. All the while he was admiring how visually appealing Baekhyun appeared in his sleep shorts and overly baggy t-shirt.

“You're scared of spiders?” No, no, no. That was not what he wanted to say! Now he sounded like a complete asshole, or at the least a jerk. And, it wasn't like Junmyeon had any room to talk. He was scared of spiders too. Big ones, anyways.

“Yes, I'm scared of spiders, do you have a problem with that?” The younger boy grumbled defensively, poking his lower lip out in a pout, his arms crossing over his chest protectively. Too damned cute.

“No! There's no problem, that's kinda cute. Uh,... I mean,...” He sighed.

Open mouth, insert foot.

“Where's the spider?”

“In the bathroom.” Baekhyun replied, scrunching up his nose cutely as he regarded Junmyeon as if he had sprouted a second head.

“Well, you're going to need to show me where.” Junmyeon sighed, accidentally letting a whisper of exasperation seep into his tone. He regretted it when the frown marring Baekhyun’s pretty features only deepened, even if it was adorable. He didn't want his dormmate to be angry with him.

He followed wordlessly after him as the younger boy turned and pranced off, his pajama shorts hugging his round ass perfectly. It jiggled a little with each step Baekhyun took, and Junmyeon was utterly hypnotized; entranced by the lovely specimen of ass-kind.

Each bedroom had their own bathroom, and Junmyeon had never explored Baekhyun’s half of the dorm before, he was surprised to find it a perfect mirror of his own, but significantly less tidy, with a lot more clothes strewn about, and the dresser covered in makeup and hair products. He found it fit the pretty boy’s personality perfectly; a little messy, but still easy to live with.

While Junmyeon was still entranced by the wiggle, jiggle of Baekhyun’s luscious butt, the younger boy had stopped, peeked over his shoulder, and raised one eyebrow curiously at Junmyeon, who was blatantly staring at Baekhyun’s ass. He may have been drooling a bit, if the cute smirk the younger smirk the younger boy was leveling at him when he looked up was anything to go by.

“The spider is in the bathroom, Junmyeon-Hyung.” Baekhyun said, pushing open the door to said bathroom and offering the older boy the escape that he needed away from his humiliation at being caught ogling his dormmate’s ass.

“It's over in the corner, behind the toilet.” Junmyeon nodded at the instructions, stepping inside and away from the plush-bottomed boy, onto the tiled bathroom floor.

He looked around for a moment, eyes searching the specified area up and down several times over until he was sure that there wasn't a spider there. Irritation itched right behind his eyes, the beginning of a bad headache still echoing around inside of his skull.

“There's nothing here, Baekhyun.” He grumbled, hearing the younger boy’s distressed noise.

“Look behind the toilet!!” Baekhyun squeaked. “It's hiding back there, spawn of the devil that it is!”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but did as Baekhyun said, getting down on his knees and checking behind the toilet, having to cram himself down between the floor and the porcelain bowl in order to fit.

And there it was, snuggled into a corner and nearly out of sight, was an itty-bitty jumping spider, no larger than Junmyeon’s pinky fingernail.

He muffled his amused laughter and casually poked at it until it came out of the corner and scooped the little spider up in some toilet paper.

“I've got it, Baekhyun!” He said, holding the ball of paper that was slightly wiggling from the movement of the small creature inside of it. “What should I do with it?” He opened the door and laughed upon finding Baekhyun huddling on the other side of his bed, peeking over the top at Junmyeon.

“Get rid of it!” Baekhyun whined, scrunching his nose again and huffing. “Go put it in someone else’s room.”

Junmyeon chuckled, quite amused at the way Baekhyun was so scared of the harmless little spider, but seemed to have no qualms about putting the same spider in someone else's path. Savage.

“I'll let him go outside.” He was still snickering lightly when he made it outside of the dormitory and set the piece of toilet paper down. He unfolded it and let the little spider scurry away frantically into the nearby shadows. The sun wasn't even up yet, though the sky was beginning to lighten. Junmyeon would've been dragging himself out of bed in an hour anyways, so he couldn't find it in himself to be too upset at Baekhyun for waking him up.

He remembered how he had first met the boy, sitting in the shared livingroom and studying when his day had been interrupted by the thunderous crash of the door slamming open and a brown-haired, hazel-eyed, mess of disorganization and sex appeal bursting in and falling into Junmyeon’s lap.

He had introduced himself with a sweet voice and an eye smile and Junmyeon fell hard. He had agreed to call Junmyeon “Hyung”, but there was barely call for it, because Baekhyun seemed to avoid him like the plague. Junmyeon liked to think that it was just because of the hazy rush of finally getting into college and getting set up and settled in and making new friends (because Baekhyun was a social butterfly, apparently) that kept him from the dorm, but even when he was there, he still avoided Junmyeon, spoke in short, clipped sentences, and left the conversations as quickly as possible.

Maybe he wasn't gay? Junmyeon wouldn't know. But Baekhyun did wear eyeliner and lip gloss, and, according to Chanyeol, no straight guy wears that stuff. Or maybe he just wasn't interested in Junmyeon. That could be highly possible.

When Junmyeon finally stopped mourning his lack of talent in getting Baekhyun’s ass, he walked back inside and found said boy on his tummy on the couch, playing some game on his phone. His ass still looked delicious in those shorts.

He couldn't help his imagination running wild and decided that it was time for a cold shower before anything else.

 

He went to class that day with confused emotions and an even more confused dick that couldn't figure out why Baekhyun looked so put out when Junmyeon had headed to his room after discarding the spider.

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’s best friend, listened to the whole story over lunch, told Junmyeon to get his shit together and open his eyes. Then he left with one of the senior football players, Kris Wu, a six-foot tall guy with giant hands and a 'rumored to be' even bigger dick. He pitied Kyungsoo's asshole.

Junmyeon was even more confused after that and tried to get Minseok to help him after classes, but the senior just smiled and clapped Junmyeon on the back, telling him to man up and just “tell Baekhyun that you want his ass”. That only succeeded in making Junmyeon blush for the next hour. Sehun, Minseok’s freshman boyfriend, didn't help matters by announcing that he was in the same group of friends as Baekhyun and that the older boy was pursuing someone, but Sehun wouldn't say who.

Junmyeon didn't bother trying to go find Yixing and ask him, the chances of him being lucid enough to form a proper thought were not high. The Chinese boy was high nine out of ten times that Junmyeon talked to him, and about to get high the few times that he wasn't already.

Returning to the dorm was exhausting, thankfully it didn't seem like Baekhyun was back yet, but the door was suspiciously unlocked. The telltale heady scent of weed seeped into Junmyeon’s nostrils and he sighed, the identity of his guest already having revealed itself. “Xing?” He called out, getting an answering mumble from the direction of his open bedroom door.

He dropped his jacket and bag by the door, toed off his shoes, and headed towards his room, deciding that he needed a good high to relax him and get his head on straight. He had somewhat expected to find Yixing sitting on the floor, half-smoked blunt in his hand, dazed look in his red as fuck eyes. What he was not expecting, was to find Baekhyun curled up in a little ball on his bed, Junmyeon’s bed, half-covered in blankets and staring off into space, mumbling to himself. His eyes were bright red as well. They were so fucking high.

“For fucks sake, Yixing, what did you do to him?” Junmyeon swore, kneeling down and snatching the blunt from the dazed Chinese boy. “Why are you smoking in my room instead of the livingroom? I have to work in here.” He pursed his lips around the end and drug in a deep breath of the smoke, holding it until his lungs ached, and then let it spin out of his mouth in a steady stream of curling, white smoke. Yeah, he needed a few more hits, but that felt great.

“I just came here to get high with you.” Yixing mumbled, his voice sluggish. “Soo said you were havin’ a crisis.” Junmyeon didn't even know how Yixing could remember how to pronounce crisis when he was higher than a fucking kite on a windy day.

“And that doesn't explain why he's here.” He nodded at Baekhyun, who didn't seem like he had registered anything they were talking about. Another hit and he snuffed the stub out, letting the high seep into his mind.

“Yeah, he was in here when I got here.” Yixing said, staring at a spot on the wall, eyelids drooping. “I think he might have wanted to borrow some pants, ‘cause when I came in all he was wearing was a sweater.”

Junmyeon choked on his air, wondering if Yixing had got some bad shit and that's why he was saying what he was saying. Or maybe it was Junmyeon’s hearing that was messed up. “What?” He barely managed to squeak.

“He seemed real embarrassed about it,” Yixing said. “Pulled those blankets up over himself real fast.” He spaced out for a moment, eyes unfocusing as he slumped a little more against the side of Junmyeon’s bed.

“He's got a cute dick though, nothing to be ashamed of. Don't know why he was all shy.”

Junmyeon needed to be a lot more buzzed before he tried to think about this. Baekhyun was stoned out of his mind, Baekhyun was mostly naked in Junmyeon’s bed, and Baekhyun… Was mostly naked in Junmyeon’s bed. His mind wouldn't let him get past that fact. And also that Yixing thought that Baekhyun had a cute dick. Did Baekhyun have a cute dick? He probably did. Everything about Baekhyun was cute. Especially his ass. Baekhyun had such a cute ass. But why was Baekhyun in Junmyeon’s bed?

Thankfully Yixing had more weed with him, and Junmyeon was probably a lot more out of it than he should have let himself get. Especially when he ended up on sitting next to the bed and peering up at Baekhyun, wondering what it would look like if he pulled he blanket off of the boy’s waist and down his thighs… But Baekhyun was asleep. And also high. Or high and asleep? Either way that messed up with consent issues, and Junmyeon wasn't about to molest someone while they were sleeping just because he was high. Sleep? Sleep sounded good. Sleep was nice, wasn't it? Yeah, sleep was nice.

 

Junmyeon didn't remember falling asleep, not even when he woke up later, after the sun was setting in the sky. Yixing had mysteriously disappeared, and Baekhyun was still lying in Junmyeon’s bed, pressed up against the wall and snoring softly into a pillow.

There were times when Junmyeon wished that he was more fun when he was high. Everyone else had great, hilarious “when I got high” stories. And Junmyeon’s were always “I got high, I slept it off, the end”. But when he remembered what he had wanted to do, it was probably a good thing that he wasn't more adventurous when his mind was addled by drugs.

Baekhyun looked so gentle and soft as he slept, but at the same time he looked every bit as disorganized and sloppy as he was when he was awake. His hair stuck out awkwardly in several directions, pillow creases had made lines on his face, and a dried trail of drool made its way sideways down his cheek. He was absolutely stunning. Even if his breath smelled less than pleasant when the older boy moved in for a better look.

Lids framed with thick, black lashes blinked once, twice, catching Junmyeon’s attention. Hazel glowed nearly golden in the early morning sun that filtered through Junmyeon’s blinds, the same sun that cast its rays over miles and miles of exposed, milky skin...Baekhyun must have kicked his blankets off during the night.

The shadow of Junmyeon’s body disrupted the sunlight’s patterns that danced over Baekhyun’s very bare legs and the curve of his hip, Junmyeon couldn't bring himself to look lower and invade Baekhyun’s privacy like that, so he settled for leaning on his elbow and watching as the younger boy slowly woke from his drug-induced sleep.

The hazy, confused look in Baekhyun’s eyes had him smiling softly, it was obvious that the younger boy’s high hadn't entirely worn off, even though he was mostly lucid. “Hyung..?” Baekhyun murmured, stretching out in a distinctly feline manner, his legs stretching out and his back curling. His body rested back on the bed, on his tummy this time, the sweater had ridden up his back a little and the gorgeous swells of his ass cheeks were on full display. Junmyeon felt a little too warm.

“Hyuuuunnng… Why're you in my bed?” Baekhyun’s voice was thick, his eyes barely peeking open at Junmyeon. His hands and legs seemed to protectively draw in on himself, something that Junmyeon now realized to be an instinctive embarrassed reaction.

“I'm not in your bed, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said, an amused smile tipping up the corners up his mouth. “You're in mine.”

Baekhyun hummed lowly, blinking up at Junmyeon as if to clear his sight. “Why am I in your bed?” He asked, a soft shade of rose tinting his cheeks.

Junmyeon didn't have an answer to that, he was also wondering why Byun Baekhyun, nearly naked Byun Baekhyun, was in his bed. “I don't know.” He honestly answered. “I came back to the dorms and you and Yixing were in here, higher than kites. He said that he came in and found you in my bed...with only a sweater on.”

Junmyeon realized a second too late that it probably would have been wiser to omit that last part, but before he could attempt to rectify the situation Baekhyun’s eyes widened, a panicked clarity shining through the murky haze of drugs that was drowning in them. He jerked around and struggled a little in his woozy state, but managed to wrestle a blanket up around his waist, preserving his modesty.

Junmyeon mourned silently over the loss of his lovely visual of Baekhyun’s ass.

The younger boy wiggled and twisted in his attempt to make himself decent, finding himself sitting pressed in the corner between the headboard and the wall when he seemed to deem himself properly covered. Junmyeon was still lying on his side, head propped on his upright forearm and palm as he watched the whole operation, laughter bubbling in his throat at the accidentally cute display.

A minute or so ticked by on the clock with nothing but the sounds of breathing breaking the fragile silence between them. Dust motes hung, as if suspended in the air, and then swirled when caught by a stray puff from closed lips, a never ending cycle that, while Baekhyun thought very pretty, Junmyeon couldn't care less about, because his eyes were more focused on the way the younger boy’s knees were drawn up to his chest and his toes peeked out of the bottom of the blanket cutely.

Junmyeon hummed quietly under his breath, reaching out gently, as one would approach a frightened animal, he touched the tips of them softly, rubbing teasingly until they were pulled back under the blankets. There was definitely a dark blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks when Junmyeon tipped his gaze up to meet the younger boy’s, his eyes still held the bit of lucidity from before, but the fear had melted away and was replaced by startled confusion.

“W-what are you..doing?” Baekhyun’s accidental stutter was endearing, almost as much as his lower lip catching between his teeth as his words tapered off in embarrassment.

“I'm touching you.” Junmyeon answered plainly, he really enjoyed this side of Baekhyun. The sweet, earnest, shyness that was obviously his true personality endeared him all the more to the older man.

“Do you not want me to?” Suddenly serious, Junmyeon stared Baekhyun right in the eyes, letting him know that a mere word from him and Junmyeon would back off.

Baekhyun stayed silent, giving his permission with a very slight nod of his head. Junmyeon took it happily, an expression of veiled excitement on his face as his hand followed Baekhyun’s hidden toes under the blanket.   A visible shudder rolled through the younger boy when Junmyeon’s hand slipped over his foot, the palm hot against his cool skin. Junmyeon couldn't help appreciating the smooth slide of his slightly calloused hand over the deliciously smooth and hairless skin of Baekhyun’s leg, the touch making him long to taste the softness on his tongue.

“There can't be many reasons why you would come into my bed nearly naked, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon’s voice was a tease, his touch a promise as it whispered slowly higher, thick fingers brushing over pleasantly round calves and back down along the tense line of the Achilles' tendon under the layers of soft, soft skin. The backs of his fingers accidentally brushed against the underside of the younger boy’s plump thighs, eliciting a small gasp from petal pink lips.

“I didn't know how else to get your attention.” Baekhyun whispered breathlessly after a moment of tense silence. “You were so handsome and mature, I.. I thought you'd laugh at me if you knew that I had a crush on you.” Baekhyun attempted to cover up his blushing cheeks with the blanket, his slender eyes peeking out shyly.

“So how did you come about the idea to sneak into my bedroom in only a sweater?” The blanket covering his legs edged a little higher as Junmyeon’s hand moved, revealing shapely, attractive feet and slender ankles; everything about Baekhyun seemed to be perfectly proportioned and set.

“I went to find Jongdae yesterday,” Baekhyun answered, his voice soft with curiosity, as if he couldn't figure out why Junmyeon was staring at him like he was the most fascinating creature on earth. “We got high and he suggested it, said that you would like it. I didn't even think that anyone else would come in. But Yixing-Hyung was cool about everything, we got high again and talked about the meaning of life,... I think so anyways.” he paused for a moment, his breath hitching when Junmyeon suddenly pinched the back of his calf teasingly.

“So it's Jongdae that I should thank later?” Junmyeon murmured, his eyes flicking up to Baekhyun’s as he smiled cheekily. “Good to know.”

Baekhyun seemed to sink further into his little blanket hiding spot, even as Junmyeon revealed more of his slender, pale legs. His endearing shyness was much too cute for the situation, but if anything it only made Junmyeon desire him even more.

Junmyeon resituated himself, on his knees before Baekhyun, both of his hands caressing smooth calves and slim ankles reverently, his eyes peering deeply into the nervous and excited gaze of the younger boy. “Are you sure that you want this, Baekhyun?” He asked firmly, needing to know with absolute certainty that it was consensual situation rather than Baekhyun feeling pressured to go along with Junmyeon’s advances.

The blanket was pulled down enough for Baekhyun's mouth to peek out, his plump lips forming a small, slightly nervous smile as he nodded firmly. “Absolutely.” If possible, his cheeks turned a more brilliant shade of red. “I really, really want you, hyung.” He enunciated his words slowly, his pupils nearly drowning out his eyes with the lust consuming them.

Junmyeon had to fight back a groan at the barely veiled desperation in Baekhyun’s voice. He pushed the blanket up higher, his hands sliding over slightly knobby knees, his eyes scanning down the length of Baekhyun’s body hungrily, deep brown devouring the milky white of his thighs that was revealed between his inward-turned legs. A surge of arousal rushed through him at the sight of Baekhyun’s cute little cock squished between his thighs, obviously hard and leaking; little beads of precum pooling in his slit.

“Shit, did you get this hard just from me touching your legs?” He asked, finding the idea unbearably hot.

“N-no!” Baekhyun defended, hiding his face again and trying to close his legs, something that Junmyeon wouldn't allow. “Morning wood…” he mumbled. “And then you just made it worse.”

Junmyeon’s grin stretched from ear to ear, his cheeks stained with a lusty blush. Just thinking about Baekhyun sitting there naked and with a boner in Junmyeon’s bed had him all fired up, his cock was throbbing against the constricting denim of his jeans, and his hands ached to touch, to be closer to the younger man.

“You know, Yixing was right about one thing,” He husked, his voice taking on a deeper, predatory tone as he pushed the blankets to pool against Baekhyun’s chest; completely exposing the younger boy’s lower half. “You really do have a cute cock.”

He watched, utterly amused as Baekhyun whined out of embarrassment, blushing to the tips of his ears and trying to close his legs again. “Hyu~ng.” The younger boy drug out the honorific, hands clenching tightly in the mass of blankets pushed between the fronts of his thighs and his chest. “That's embarrassing.”

Unable to hold it back any longer, Junmyeon laughed softly at Baekhyun’s embarrassed whining, and even more so when the small brunette tried to glare at him indignantly and ended up looking more like an angry kitten than anything else. “Embarrassing or not, it's very cute, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun whined high and long in his throat, and tugged the blanket up over his face, but not before Junmyeon could catch the sweetly pleased smile that spread the younger boy’s, no doubt, velvet soft lips.

One of Junmyeon’s hands slowly tugged the little mess of blankets away from Baekhyun, something that the younger boy didn't want to give up easily until Junmyeon’s other hand, which had been sitting innocently on Baekhyun’s knee, began to slide down his thigh sensually and with purpose, making him forget about everything but the heavy touch on his delicate skin.

Junmyeon retracted his hand and sat back on his heels for a moment, just admiring the sight Baekhyun made. Squished into the corner of the bed, his legs starting to fall apart of their own accord, lidded eyes and blood red cheeks, his hair mussed, and messy smears of precum on his inner thighs. “You're so beautiful.” He murmured, contentment and amazement equal in his words.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and his lips parted in shock at Junmyeon’s words. His gaze desperately searching his face for any sign of teasing or deceit, and upon finding none he just returned the older man’s smile with a sweetly shy one of his own. “Thank you, hyung.”

Little, sparks of feelings burst in Junmyeon’s chest and he couldn't even make himself dread their existence. He just moved in for the kill, his palm cupping Baekhyun’s chin softly and tipping it up as he leaned in closer until they were sharing air between the two of them, their lips a mere hair's breadth apart and their heartbeats racing together. Their gazes locked and Junmyeon could read every emotion running through Baekhyun's expressive eyes, confusion, excitement, adoration, and a touch of fear.

He kissed Baekhyun’s fear away.

Their lips brushed gently at first, nothing more than teasing touches, and then, like a branch snapping in the silence of an abandoned forest, he pushed forward; melding their lips together firmly, adoring how Baekhyun’s lips were so soft and giving under his, so willing to let him lead the kiss, and so needy for more.

Junmyeon’s tongue traced softly along the seam of Baekhyun’s lips and they opened so willingly for him, little whimpers escaping between their kisses. The soft plush of his lower lip was tempting and teasing, Junmyeon couldn't not bite down on it, sucking the plumpness between his own narrower lips and nibbling over the swelling flesh.

Baekhyun’s whines and whimpers increased in pitch and volume as they kissed, the sounds vibrating in the back of his throat and slipping out along the smooth slides of Junmyeon’s tongue sliding along his own. The air was thick and heavy around them, he could feel the thick press of Jumyeon’s dick on his leg and he would be lying if he said that it didn't make his asshole clench in anticipation.

“H-hyung.” Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked down at Baekhyun when their lips parted. Flushed cheeks, swollen, spit-slick lips, and blown pupils, Baekhyun looked thoroughly fucked out and Junmyeon hadn't even touched his dick yet. “Hyung, I need you.” His words were breathless and needy, a pleading whisper that Junmyeon couldn't deny.

If Junmyeon had been a little more of a brat, he might have smirked down at Baekhhyun and insisted that the younger boy tell him specifically what he wanted Junmyeon to do, but he wasn't quite that much of a brat, so he just smirked at him and sat back to remove his clothes. He needed to be naked eventually, might as well get there sooner rather than later.  He watched the darkening of Baekhyun’s lusty gaze as he sat back and tugged off his shirt which had rumpled from sleep. His body was ripe with muscles, Baekhyun probably didn't realize that he licked his lips while staring at Junmyeon’s abs, but the unashamed ogling was doing wonders for the older boy’s self esteem, even if he found it undeserved.

"Like what you see?" Junmyeon teased, just to see the way Baekhyun's cheeks bloomed bright with color when he realized that he had been staring. He was a little surprised to have the younger nod slowly, his eyes devouring Junmyeon's body like he was about to disappear. 

"Yes, fuck yes, you're so fucking hot." Baekhyun actually moaned the words, reaching out and gasping softly when Junmyeon leaned forward to let their skin meet, his slender, delicate fingers trace reverently over the rock solid firmness of Junmyeon's pectoral muscles. Baekhyun scraped a nail gently over the pebbled nub of his nipple and Junmyeon's dick throbbed, he needed to get out of his pants now. 

He stepped back away and wrestled his pants open, shoving them down his legs, fingers hooked in the band of his underwear and dragging them down too. His freed cock bounced up and slapped against his abs, angry red, thick, and wet with precum. Baekhyun looked like he was about to start drooling as Junmyeon finished removing his pants, his cock bobbing teasingly in the younger boy’s vision. 

Junmyeon didn't need any more distractions, so he retrieved his lube from inside of his dresser and grabbed a condom as well, tossing both on the bed and climbing back on to steal Baekhyun’s breath away in a searing kiss. Soft, delicate hands pawed at his chest like a satisfied cat and overwhelmed little moans escaped between presses of their lips. Baekhyun was so needy, and Junmyeon absolutely loved it. 

Desire rose up burned inside of him like a wildfire, and he found himself pushing Baekhyun down to the bed, mouth making a journey down his soft, milky white neck, marking the pretty skin with a myriad of dark red and purple marks. Some of the bruises would be easy to hide, but some of them were so visible that Baekhyun would have to wear them out where everyone would see. Junmyeon groaned into Baekhyun’s clavicle at the thought of the younger boy wearing his marks, of people seeing them and knowing that Baekhyun wasn’t available. He was Junmyeon’s. 

“Would this be a bad time to tell you that I don't do casual sex?” He asked, one hand braced next to Baekhyun’s head, the other rubbing slow circles onto his soft tummy. Baekhyun's eyes were blown with lust, but it couldn't hide the happiness that blossomed at Junmyeon’s words. 

“Me either.” Baekhyun choked, his voice cracking a little and showing his nervousness. 

Junmyeon smiled at that, leaning up to give Baekhyun a peck before sliding back down his body. The little action was entirely too domestic and affectionate for people who’d known each other for less than a month, but Junmyeon didn't care and it left both of their hearts thumping in ways that had nothing to do with the act they were about to engage in. 

All other thoughts were pushed far out of Junmyeon’s mind as he slid down and came face to dick with Baekhyun’s crotch. He was sorely tempted to coo at it, but he did want to get that ass and he was pretty sure cooing at Baekhyun’s dick would be kind of a turn off for the younger boy. He did kiss it though, pressing his lips tenderly to the underside and letting his tongue slip out to lick a fat stripe up from base to tip, the thick vein at the bottom throbbing under his tongue.

He suckled at the head, tongue dipping down into the dripping slit and lapping at the beads of bitter precum forming and making the pink skin all shiny. Baekhyun made a most embarrassing choking sound when Junmyeon sucked the whole thing into his mouth and throat, enclosing his mouth around the entire length of Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun may have thought that Junmyeon was lying about the “don't do casual sex” and was actually a sex fiend who sucked dick for a living (because that was what it seemed like), but Junmyeon wouldn't have had the heart to correct Baekhyun by saying that he just had a little cock and it didn't take talent to suck it. 

Baekhyun didn't really care though, because Junmyeon’s mouth felt amazing around his dick and he needed to stop doing what he was doing or Baekhyun was going to cum early and ruin everything. But it just felt so good. He moaned wantonly, threading his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair and grinding up into the older boy’s mouth in a moment of frantic pleasure and need to cum. 

He actually whined when Junmyeon pulled away from his dick, a fact that had Junmyeon smirking like he had just won a jackpot. “You like that, Baekhyunnie?” He teased, sitting up and raising a mocking eyebrow. He was just teasing the younger boy, and he didn't expect Baekhyun to flip over onto his stomach and almost, quite literally, shove his ass into Junmyeon’s face. 

“Please just fuck me, hyung.” Baekhyun's voice was small; strained and breathless. “I need to cum and I need your cock in me now.” If it wasn't for the stubborn, sassy tone of the younger boy’s voice, he might have thought that Baekhyun had turned into one of the stereotypical whiny bitch boys who got teary-eyed and pleading when they wanted to get fucked. But, in all honesty, now that Baekhyun wasn't utterly confused and embarrassed, it looked like he would push Junmyeon over and use his cock as a toy if Junmyeon didn't do exactly as he wanted. He hated how much that turned him on. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube off of the bed and squirted a little bit onto his fingers, rubbing it around between them as he looked at Baekhyun’s eager, clenching little hole. It was pink and looked so, so tight, he actually was worried about how much prep he would have to do. “Babe, have you had sex before?” He asked softly, feeling Baekhyun tense under the free hand placed on his ass cheek. 

“I've used toys before.” Baekhyun murmured a little shyly, his body tensing and relaxing spastically. “I've never actually had sex though.” He peered over his shoulder at Junmyeon, one eyebrow raised questioningly. “You're still going to fuck me, right?”

“Hell yes.” Though Junmyeon had a few worries about taking someone’s virginity, he was secretly glad that he was Baekhyun's first. There was someone really intimate and special about being someone’s first time, and he was honored to be given Baekhyun’s so willingly. He leaned in, acting on instinct, and pressed a soft kiss to the round, plumpness of the ass presented to him. 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the soft touch, and he wasn't quite able to force back an excited, trembling moan. Interesting. Junmyeon pressed another kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, a little closer to his asshole. Another stifled, desperate moan. A smirk was beginning to grow on Junmyeon’s handsome face and he leaned down to pressed a kiss directly on the soft little pucker. Baekhyun positively wailed.

Delighted with his newfound information, Junmyeon dipped in again, testing the waters by licking teasingly over Baekhyun’s rim and nipping at the skin beside it. He tasted nicely of clean skin and, though he wouldn't have imagined Baekhyun as someone who kept their body hair, he was pleased to find him entirely hairless. The tight pucker of his ass squeezed tightly in anticipation it took a little bit of wiggling for Junmyeon’s tongue to work its way past the right rings of muscle and actually into Baekhyun’s ass. 

Once he started, Junmyeon almost couldn't stop, nearly addicted to the sounds Baekhyun made when he was eating him out, and the demanding way the younger boy pushed his ass back when Junmyeon tried to pull away. It was heady and intoxicating and in all honesty, Junmyeon could have sat there and ate Baekhyun out all day long. Maybe sometime they could, but for now he really needed to get inside of Baekhyun before he came from the delicious sounds the boy was making. 

Baek wasn't entirely happy about it because of how much he had enjoyed Junmyeon’s tongue, but didn't complain, mostly due to embarrassment and breathlessness. Baekhyun clenched down tightly around the first slippery finger, wiggling around a bit and then settling down, signaling Junmyeon to put another one. More lube was applied and Baekhyun squealed as two thick fingers breached his entrance, pushing deep inside of him and running along his velvet inner walls.

Junmyeon curled his fingers inside of Baekhyun, searching for his prostate with stubborn purpose, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he prodded around. Baekhyun tensed up and squeaked suddenly, causing Junmyeon to smirk. There we go. He carefully wedged in another slick finger, letting Baekhyun adjust to the stretch because he knew that it hurt like a bitch if you weren't used to it. He felt Baekhyun slowly relax around his fingers and he took that as a sign to move, scissoring and curling his fingers, positively dying as Baekhyun stretched and pushed himself back against his fingers when Junmyeon found his prostate. He reached down with his free hand and tugged on his dick a few times to take the edge off, Baekhyun was going to be the death of him.

“Hyung, I'm ready.” Baekhyun groaned after a little bit of teasingly skating over his sweet spot torturously. His little cock was hard and leaking all over the bed and his tummy, his balls so tight and full, it was easy to see that he was close. “Just fuck me already.” 

Junmyeon didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the condom and tore it open, trying to maneuver the frustrating rubber with slippery hands didn't work very well though. 

“Hyung, could you not use it?” 

Junmyeon looked up at Baekhyun in surprise, mouth gaping. “Not use it?” He echoed. 

“I'd like my first time to be real, without that in the way, and if you're clean it’s great because I've never had sex before.” He wiggled his behind, tempting Junmyeon. He didn't seem like he wanted to wait for Junmyeon to think it over. 

Junmyeon was clean, so he just threw caution to the wind and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up quickly, moaning under his breath as his hand slid over his wet dick, imagining what it would be like inside of Baekhyun. The ass in question jiggled tauntingly in front of him and his patience was so fucking gone. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and lined himself up with one hand, pushing the head of his cock up against the slicked, needy hole waiting for him and stretching it out as he pushed his way inside. 

It was torturous for both partners, having to wait until Baekhyun’s body was adjusted enough to move once Junmyeon was fully sheathed within him. Junmyeon was biting his tongue and trying to think about Jongdae during math class so that he wouldn't cum before they even got to fuck, and Baekhyun was trying desperately not to cry tears of overstimulation because he needed to cum so badly and Junmyeon’s dick was sitting just shy of his prostate; teasing.

“Okay, you can move now.” Baekhyun said, his voice breathless. 

Junmyeon couldn't have been happier to hear those words. His hands, which had been gently resting on Baekhyun’s hips, gripped the thick flesh firmly and pulled his dick out slowly, just to enjoy the frustrated whine that Baekhyun released, and also to watch the way the pretty pink rim was stretched around his cock, turned red and puffy from the friction. “Shit, you're so fucking sexy, Baek.” He groaned, shoving his cock back in roughly, jerking a surprised squeak out of the younger boy which slowly melted into a trail of moans as he continued fucking into him ruthlessly.

“Y-you're one t-to talk.” Baekhyun said, his voice broken up by Junmyeon’s harsh thrusts. “Fucking par-ading around i-in a -oh fuck- fucking towel. In what -shit- u-universe is that ev-en legal?” Junmyeon couldn't help laughing, bending over and melting himself to Baekhyun’s back and nuzzling into his neck as he continued fucking into him. 

“It's quite legal in the same world where you think it's just fine to wander around in those tiny little shorts and give me unfortunate boners when I'm trying to focus on my work.” Junmyeon murmured teasingly into Baekhyun’s nape. Baekhyun giggled and they both laughed. 

Their movements became slower and smoother as Junmyeon got a rhythm, sitting back up on his knees, his hands kneading Baekhyun’s jiggling ass cheeks deliciously. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting deep inside of Baekhyun again, using his tongue to lick delicious sounds out of the younger boy. He moaned, both at the thought and because of the drag and slide of his cock inside of Baekhyun’s wet warmth. 

He felt as though he could stay buried inside of the younger boy forever, but eventually reality caught up with him when he felt his orgasm creeping close. Thankfully he wasn't alone and Baekhyun’s own little cock was spurting precum like a broken faucet, the sheets were a mess. “Fuck, Baek, I'm gonna cum.” Junmyeon grunted, his hips picking up the pace once again in his rush to get his release. 

He leaned down over Baekhyun’s body, reaching down and wrapping his hand around the younger man’s neglected cock, jerking him off quickly until Baekhyun was falling apart under him and crying out as he came in spurts, pearly white painting over Junmyeon’s calloused knuckles. The sudden tightness around him had Junmyeon tipping over the edge as well, his hips jerking unsteadily as he pulled out and came all over Baekhyun’s abused asshole, stroking himself until overstimulation began to set in.

“Uuuuugh, I wanna sleep.” Baekhyun slurred, nearly falling forward into the mess of his own cum. Junmyeon caught him before he could do that, cradling him back against a muscular chest as the older man tried to figure out how to properly get the fucked out boy cleaned up and into his own bed without dropping and breaking Baekhyun. (It was a miracle that they hadn't broken themselves on the weight set still strewn around the floor)

“I know, babe, you can sleep after we get clean.” Junmyeon murmured, peppering little kisses all over Baekhyun’s neck as he grabbed a spare bit of sheet and wiped the cum off of Baekhyun’s ass. It was sexy as fuck, but it would be really uncomfortable if it dried and he didn't want to do that to the boy who would already be experiencing first time pains for a week, maybe more considering that Junmyeon hadn't been too gentle. 

He attempted to make up for his rough behavior by being extremely gentle with Baekhyun as he transported him from one room to the other and, after getting some warm, wet rags from the bathroom, set about cleaning Baekhyun up properly. He hummed quietly to himself as he helped Baekhyun out of his messy sweater and wiped away all traces of his cum, even teasingly dipping his finger inside Baekhyun’s stretched and puffy rim once, though more to watch the way he whined and tried to wiggle away from it than actually checking to see if there was any cum inside. 

“You're my boyfriend now, right?” Baekhyun’s voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. He sounded unsure and worried, something that was cute, but Junmyeon wanted to fix. 

“Baekhyun, I carried you princess style and wiped your ass after we fucked for a good hour in my bed. If we weren't boyfriends before, we sure as hell are now.” Baekhyun was giggling before Junmyeon had even finished speaking. 

Junmyeon paused for a moment, pasting on a bitterly sober expression. “There's one problem though.” He said somberly. “I'm sick.”

Baekhyun squeaked, leaning forward with concern written all over his face. “Are you okay, is it bad?”

“I think I've caught feelings, Baekhyun.” He said, his straight-faced facade breaking. “And yes, it's very bad.”

Baekhyun face turned bright red when he caught on and he started mock-punching Junmyeon’s chest, too sore and tired to do anything else. “You asshole, I was really worried!”

Junmyeon just laughed and cuddled Baekhyun closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and sighing in contentment, entirely ready to fall asleep for several long hours. 

Not a bad accomplishment for his first few weeks in the college year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my farewell to the fanfiction world! I may have one more post after this, but no more. My life is too full and I'm happy to end this chapter of my life and start another with my boyfriend! I hope you all like this, I consider this my best work and I am more than proud to dedicate it to my friends Miss Gin and Miss Socks, I hope you both will keep writing the wonderful stuff that you do! I'll be rooting for you even though I'm going to be gone!! I wish you all the best! Please enjoy my very last creation! Goodbye!!


End file.
